An Undead Problem
by Ares Peverell-Slytherin
Summary: Percy wasn't expecting to be called on again by the gods... wait, yes he was. Travelling deep into Tartarus what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Mt. Olympus**

**Throne room of the Gods**

Perseus Jackson better known to his friends as Percy was cursing wildly, he had been teleported from New Rome whilst taking a shower.

He was standing in front of the fourteen Olympians wearing nothing but a towel.

Apollo and Hermes couldn't seem to help themselves and started laughing while the female population of the room had their eyes glued to his top shirtless half.

"Most people consider it common courtesy to message the person they plan to abduct before teleporting them!" Percy said voice laced with sarcasm.

Poseidon looked incredibly amused at his son's antics and couldn't help but smile.

"Perseus Jackson! You have been summoned here today so that we may seek an answer from you!" Zeus declared.

Percy rolled his eyes at that,

"Look at my father with respect boy!" Athena ordered him, apparently, she still didn't like him.

Percy merely smirked back.

Turning back to Zeus he nodded, and the God continued, unfazed by his daughter and nephews antics.

"Tartarus is planning something and we wish for you to find out what. Will you accept our quest?" Suddenly the King of the Gods seemed a little more imposing.

"Ah gee, thanks for thinking of me but I've got the next eighty years booked solid, see I kind of plan on living..." Percy started scratching the back of his head.

"A minor issue, time passes far faster in Tartarus than up here, you will be granted partial immortality like the Hunters temporarily so that you will not be affected by time passing," Hera explained.

Percy was really starting to hate the manipulative old woman, couldn't she just leave him out of this?

Clutching the towel tighter around his waist he smiled his patented smirk and began backing away towards the door.

"See! the brats too sacred! Let me go!" Ares moaned and roared at the same time.

"Yes! Let Boar head here go! That sounds like a great idea!" Percy said nodding, still backing away.

Athena took that moment to introduce her guest.

"Hello, Percy." Annabeth walked out from behind her mother's throne.

Percy just stared for a second before raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here Annie? Shouldn't you be in class in New Rome?"

Annabeth shook her head with a smile.

"Oh, seaweed brain, I'm here to convince you to help the gods. All you need to do is go to Tartarus." She told him.

"Wise girl I'm kind of hurt, you want me to go to literal hell? I know I forgot date night but that's a little harsh." Percy cried a hand held over his heart in a mocking manner.

Annabeth looked him straight in the eye and said,

"Yes Percy, I want you to go to literal hell. Put it like this, I really like being with you, but I like being with famed heroes even more and your fame is starting to run out and you need to do something amazing to bolster your reputation again. So, go to Tartarus and be a spy or we are over. Nothing personal." she finished with a smile and a flick of her hair while Athena looked on proudly.

Meanwhile, Percy was doing his best impression of a fish.

He was speechless.

How had Annabeth gone from the loving girl he was sleeping with last night to this cold-hearted bitch.

Then he realised something, she had always been like this, just not made it obvious.

She had a crush on Luke when he was the big shot at camp and only really started liking him after he saved her life and started to get famous.

She had certainly taken a shine to Jason when he was assumed dead and it came to light that he was a son of Zeus/Jupiter.

Still processing this he just nodded, head going up and down repeatedly.

Happy Zeus clapped his hands and Percy suddenly felt different, ageless, powerful, more so than he had ever felt before.

"Remember nephew that this is only temporary and will be removed when you return," Zeus warned before bringing his master bolt down on the throne room floor creating a crack where Perseus 'Percy' Jackson once stood.

**In the crack**

Percy couldn't help but get a sense of Deja vu as he fell, reminded of his last trip to the ungodly pit of hell.

This time however there was no Annabeth with him, only himself.

He fell for what seemed like hours and if Zeus had told the truth probably were.

It took a while but Percy soon felt as if he was being watched.

It didn't go away and seemed to follow him.

Turning head first in an attempt to speed himself up he noticed a light in the distance below him.

It was most likely one of the rivers running through the underworld.

As he grew closer, he couldn't help but notice it seemed remarkably familiar,

and when he was about four thousand metres out, he recognised it as the River Cocytus.

He was once again going to be saved by the river of lamentation.

With a great splash, he divebombed into the river and swam to the shore.

He reckoned if this was real cliché the Minotaur would have shown up, alas the beast was in the mortal realm while Percy was stuck in hell.

This was not to say his arrival went unnoticed, especially by nearby monsters.

A couple of empousai were first on the scene, and Percy swiftly drowned them in the river with a couple of well-timed shoves.

Moving quickly to avoid more fights he made his way to the top of a tree in a forest a mile from where he landed.

Clearing his mind he thought about his next move, the mansion of the Night was the logical place to go if he wanted information, but first, he would need to visit Akhlys again for death mist.

This time however he would be sure to kill her straight after to ensure some time and no traps.

Looking at his hands he was amazed to see they weren't blistering like the last time he was in the pit, probably due to his partial immortality.

Jumping down from the tree he made to start his journey when he heard something that froze his blood.

"Jackson, ickle Jackson, we heard from a reliable source that you would be arriving in the pit soon, we know you're here." Hyperion sang, voice full of bloodlust with Polybotes behind him, trident in hand.

Percy had no time to ponder who had betrayed him before he set off flying across the land in a mad dash away from the two powerful beings. He wasn't stupid enough to fight the two in their home territory.

Following the river downstream he headed for the Delta of Despair where he could follow the river Acheron to the home of the Akhlys.

Realising a faster approach was needed, he prayed his apologies to the spirit of the river and jumped in again.

Swimming was so much faster as a son of the sea god.

He could almost feel the annoyance of the river until his shirt came off and then weirdly there was only contentment.

Shrugging mentally, he powered forward at an incredible speed, passing through parts of Tartarus that had taken him weeks with his apathetic semi-gold digger girlfriend.

Thinking back to that time he realised he kind of missed Bob.

Lost in his thoughts he powered on, encountering no sentient beings in the river.

Suddenly he stopped, not on purpose but as if he had been told to and he realised he was at the Delta. A journey that should have taken him weeks had taken him mere hours possibly a day or two.

Extremely happy he thanked the nymph of the river and climbed onto the shore.

"Shit! My shirt, what am I going to wear now?" Percy exclaimed loudly.

He could have sworn he almost heard the whisper of someone saying 'nothing'

Grumpy he walked towards the river heading south and kicked a rock.

"Ouch!"

Percy felt a pain in his toes as he clutched his foot in despair,

"Stupid Percy! Stupid Rock!"

Hopping forward he realised something, where were all the monsters?

This was Tartarus, wasn't it? the only monsters he had encountered were the empousai, Hyperion and Polybotes.

Something was wrong.

Resolved more than ever find out what was going on he decided he couldn't afford to waste time with Akhlys and should head straight for the mansion of Night.

Determined he takes a small rest before setting off again.

Running at full pelt now he covers ground quickly, almost as if someone was helping him.

He still felt like he was being watched, but not in a bad way anymore so he assumed it was a god.

Making it to the Mansion of Night he was more concerned and unnerved than ever.

The whole of the pit appeared to be desolate.

Looking up he was faced with a dark imposing building made entirely of obsidian.

If it had been made of white marble it wouldn't have looked out of place in one of the richer districts of Olympus or New Rome.

Opening the double doors with a shove he didn't bother with any stealth, honestly, by now he would have been surprised if Nyx was even in the pit anymore.

The only upside to this mission seemed to be that he had encountered next to no problems.

"There's the brat! The sea spawn is escaping into the realm of Nyx!" Hyperion roared, suddenly appearing with an army of monsters.

It appeared the Giant and the Titan had split up in their search for him.

Deciding it was best not to stick around he hastily made his way into the mansion, figuring anything was better than the 'lord of light' honestly, he was like a worse Apollo.

Running down the hallway he ducked into a random room and waited a few seconds before breathing a sigh of relief.

Turning around he inspected the room, it was covered heavily in dust and appeared to be a music room.

A grand piano stood in the centre of the room, and Percy sat behind it lifting the lid and running his slender fingers along the keys.

"Do you know how to play?" a sensual voice asked from the darkness.

Percy whipped his head around as a beautiful woman seemingly in her early twenties appeared.

"Hello, Lady Nyx" Percy said softly.

She moved closer swinging her hips seductively, before sitting down next to the teenage demigod.

Percy could feel the blood flowing downwards as he stared at her.

"Well? Do you?" She asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Percy felt a little ashamed as he shook his head.

"A pity, would you like to try?" Nyx asked innocently.

Percy nodded before he could stop himself.

Getting behind him she put her hands-on top of his and started to move them delicately, playing a tune.

However, all Percy could focus on was how her large breasts were pressing into his back and feeding the blood flow downwards.

The tune she played was remorseful yet spoke of new hope and he became enraptured in it as she expertly played the piano using his hands.

She started to kiss his neck, not expecting it he did nothing to stop her as the music kept him under a spell.

The kissing grew more passionate until he turned his head and kissed her back, his lips crashing into hers.

It felt amazing and Percy didn't feel any guilt about cheating on Annabeth, after all, she didn't really care about him and Nyx was smoking hot.

Finally, the music stopped altogether and he found himself in a lavishly furnished bedroom. Barely acknowledging this he continued his onslaught of kisses on the goddess before him.

That was the last thing he remembered before his body became almost automatic in its actions. The next few hours were a blur of ecstasy and pleasure.

The next morning, he woke up dead.

**Hi guys! I'm back, sort of.**

**I couldn't resist writing this because I have yet to find an actual crossover between Highschool of the Dead and Percy Jackson. I have nothing against Annabeth, I just needed her to be a bit of a gold digger, otherwise Percy would have had no reason to accept.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokonosu City **

**2013 (Two months after Percy died)**

Yoshiko Komuro was in the hospital giving birth, ten months ago she and her husband Akira had decided to try for a baby.

They were extremely happy, but it had been a trying nine months and their son had been rather active in his mother's womb.

Akira could feel his hand being crushed by Yoshiko as she pushed, and the doctors encouraged her.

**10 hours later...**

Takashi Komuro had entered the world and his parents couldn't have been happier.

They had a baby boy and he was beautiful.

Said baby was not happy, in fact, he was furious.

Most babies did not have the capability to feel such emotions, Takashi, however, was no normal baby.

Takashi, better known as Percy, knew then and there that his first word was going to be a curse.

To truly understand what was going on, perhaps we should go back a few hours.

**Tartarus**

**Mansion of Night**

Percy woke up incredibly pleased until he noticed that his body was still lying down,

"What the fuck!"

Looking over he saw Nyx getting out of bed before flashing on a black shirt.

"Perseus dear, I am terribly sorry about this, but I was told to kill you by my brother, and I figured this was the most enjoyable way. You did well, by the way, that was one of my best encounters to date," she said with a smile.

Percy couldn't help but stare at her in shock,

"REALLY! Death by sex with a goddess! What a way to go." Throwing his ethereal arms up into the air he moaned.

"The fates have been remarkably kind to you so far, not many get such a peaceful death. If you ever get reborn remember to hit me up." Nyx replied with a wink and a sultry smile.

Percy was still shaking his head in disbelief as he was teleported by Nyx to the River Lethe, where the furies were ensuring souls were dipped in the river Lethe before being reborn so that they lost their memories.

Percy was placed at the back of the queue and watched as souls were dipped into the river and then thrown through the entrance to the mortal world.

Percy really didn't feel like losing all his memories and the process didn't exactly look painless.

So, when it was his turn, he dodged the claw of the fury and spoke,

"Mrs Dodd, it's been too long! Alas, I do not feel like being taught by you again, so I am going to do us all a favour and just be on my way."

Before they could register what had happened Percy had jumped through the doorway into the mortal world, however in his desperate escape he had thought about the fact that bodiless souls get reborn.

**Tokonsu Hospital**

And that is how he found himself being reborn in Japan as Takashi Komuro, son of Akira and Yoshiko Komuro. A normal mortal, no powers, nothing.

The baby known as Takashi was taken home and set in a crib.

**5 years later...**

Takashi aka Percy was feeling incredibly annoyed, he had spent the past five years being as normal a small child as he could.

His first word had been a Greek swearword, true to his promise, however, it was merely passed off as a baby random babbling.

He was learning Japanese well and was pleased to note that he seemed to no longer have dyslexia.

His ADHD, however, seemed to have remained and would probably follow him for the rest of time.

Today was his first day of Kindergarten and he was not looking forward to it, after all, what nineteen-year-old wanted to go back to school.

His mother had dropped him off and left after making sure he was fine, all the other brats couldn't seem to stop crying.

He spent the next few hours knocking down block towers and eating all the snacks, Takashi had successfully procured a reputation of being a little demon.

Rei Miyamoto had watched him causing trouble and decided she liked it, now the young ex-demigod could not seem to get the girl off him.

Saya Takagi, daughter of a powerful local politician, seemed to take this as a challenge and was only encouraged when he pushed her away and didn't try to be nice and respectful.

Turns out being brutally honest to the daughter of a powerful family makes her like you more, something to do with how everyone else treated her differently.

Over the next few weeks, he learnt to ignore them and got used to their presence. They weren't that bad once he got used to them and he began to enjoy their company as much as was possible for two toddlers and a nineteen-year-old in a toddler's body.

His 'father' had made lots of jokes about the relationship and Takashi couldn't help but think the man would have felt differently if they had swapped places.

Saya seemed to think she was a genius, Takashi thought she probably was, for a five-year-old girl.

He had thought about what happened in Hades many times before but he still didn't know why Nyx had needed to kill him, what was Tartarus planning? It had already been five years, lots could have happened in that time.

He had discovered a passion for reading, which he figured stemmed from the fact he no longer had dyslexia and found the whole process a lot more enjoyable. When his mother had caught him reading a book in English she had been surprised and delighted upon finding that he spoke the language fluently, and a little embarrassingly, better than Japanese which he was only adequate at.

His 'parents' had speculated a lot over how he knew English but had left the matter alone when Takashi had refused to answer, giving the 'I'm a toddler, don't look at me!' look.

One year later and Takashi was as good a friend with Rei and Saya as he possibly could be at his young tender age of six.

To top it all of he had accidentally made a pinkie promise with Rei to marry her when they were older, he had wanted her to leave him alone while he was reading so Takashi had made the promise not considering the consequences.

Rei was even more infatuated with him now, not that he had thought that was possible. Saya had said it was a stupid promise and gone into a grump until Rei did something unexpected, she had told Saya that she could marry Takashi to.

Of course, Rei had forgotten to tell Takashi about that part, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

**9 years later...**

Takashi had never really had the Highschool experience, usually too busy being chased by monsters or fighting them, or narrowly being killed by them. The usual demigod experiences.

Saya and Rei still stuck to him like glue, but now they could hold a conversation, which made their company so much more interesting.

Takashi had been standing in the hallway next to his locker at Fujimi Academy when Rei had walked up to him with a boy he had never seen before.

"Takashi-san, meet my new friend, Igou-san!" Rei had been incredibly cheerful, and it seemed to infect Takashi as he turned to the grey-haired boy with a smile.

"Oh hey, Hisashi!" Takashi said, recognising the boy from the local pool.

The four of them, Saya joining them, sat down and ate lunch together for the rest of the year.

**Two years later...**

Takashi was sitting with Saya when it happened, Rei and Hisashi walked into the cafeteria holding hands and when they sat down announced the news.

"Hishashi and I are dating!" Rei said excitedly.

Saya scowled, while Takashi just looked up from his food for a moment smiled at the two of them and then continued eating them.

Takashi had thought he didn't care, after all the promise Rei had made all those years ago had been on the spur of the moment and they had been young. It was only a pinkie promise.

But as the meal went on and the two acted more and more like lovebirds Takashi couldn't help but feel a weird feeling of jealousy in his gut.

The distinct urge to bash Hisashi's head in was strong and Takashi had to stop himself as he realised that at 6", he was towering over the table.

The couple looked up at him in surprise before slowly backing away, Takashi tried to apologise but they were already gone.

Angry, and not sure who with, he headed to the batting cages.

Most people didn't find hitting balls speeding towards your face relaxing, but Takashi wasn't most people.

Taking up the correct stance he waited with bated breath, pushing everything else out of his mind, and focusing on where the ball would appear.

The ball appeared approaching at incredible speeds, Takashi continued to wait, until at the last second, he twisted his whole body in an upwards arch, smashing the ball for what would be classified as a home run with ease.

He continued to hit home runs for the hour before he was brought out of his haze by the sound of clapping.

Shido-san, Rei's homeroom teacher walked out from the shadows with a smile.

"Have you ever considered running track or joining the baseball team?" the teacher said amicably.

"No sensei. I have never seen the appeal." Takashi admitted.

Shiro-san's smile seemed to grow bigger if that was possible before saying,

"Girls like good athletes Takashi-san, I think you would be a great athlete."

With that, he left.

The next day Takashi joined the baseball team, quickly followed by the track team.

**Six months later...**

Takashi waited, body tense, for the pitcher to let loose the ball. The audience of around eight hundred in the student bodies from two schools held their breath in anticipation of what was to come.

Suddenly the ball was sent flying towards Takashi, who had been waiting patiently, eyes on the ball.

Putting his body into the swing he smashed the ball with incredible strength sending the ball flying over the pitcher, the stands and out into the city.

"HOMERUN!"

Fujimi Academy jumped to their feet with a great roar of triumph as they won the game.

Students rushed down from the stands and picked Takashi up, carrying him all the way back to the changing rooms.

Takashi had a stupid smile on his face as he basked in the adoration of his fellow students.

The only person not happy was Rei Miyamoto, who was sitting with her boyfriend of half a year as they watched her childhood crush be picked up and flooded in compliments and praise.

This wasn't meant to happen! Takashi was supposed to grow jealous of her and Hishashi, the whole point of Rei dating Hisashi was so that Takashi would get Jealous!

And now he was super popular, had lots of girls interested in him and worst of all seemed to avoid her like a plague.

Hisashi looked over at his girlfriend with a sad smile on his face, he could see that Rei missed her childhood friend but to be honest he reckoned it was better for their relationship.

After all, he was pretty sure she still had a little crush on Takashi.

Wrapping Rei in a hug he snuggled closer to her, everything was going right in the world.

**The next day...**

Takashi was skipping class, something that was beginning to become a regular thing, watching over the school gate when he heard Saya appear behind him.

"Skipping class again Takashi-san, that's rather irresponsible!" The pink haired girl declared poking him in the chest.

Takashi didn't notice but Saya was pleasantly surprised by how hard his muscles were.

"What about you Saya? Shouldn't the self-proclaimed genius be learning more? What would your father say!" Takashi declared in a mock horror voice, underlined with boredom.

Saya replied by sticking her tongue out and going in for the kill,

"So… Hisashi-san and Rei-san have been going out for a while now, although you still seem depressed, is that why you are skipping class?"

Takashi snorted, "Of course! because my entire life revolves around Rei Miyamoto and her love life."

Saya could see that under all the sarcasm he was angry.

"Besides I like Hishashi, he is a great guy!" Takashi declared before he walked (read moped) off to the roof leaving Saya alone.

Upon the roof, Takashi was reminiscing about how Rei had promised to marry him, and how she had broken that promise and decided to date Hishashi instead.

It was all because she had been held back a year! How was that his fault!

It just wasn't fair!

Grumpily he leant over the railing when he saw something move at the gate.

He watched as four teachers confronted the man and Teshima-san grabs him. Suddenly Teshima-san dropped him and jumped back, the man had bitten him! Shocked Takashi watched on as Teshima seemed to turn grey and attack the other teachers.

Realising something is wrong Takashi rushed back downstairs to make sure Rei was ok.

Arriving in the class he sees her with Hisashi and quickly pulls them over.

"Something is going on; the teachers have started fighting after Teshima-san was bitten by a strange looking man. They all look infected! They're killing people!" He explained.

Rei just laughed at him, fed up Takashi slapped her, sending her to the ground.

Hishashi was at her side immediately, having noted the seriousness in Takashi's voice he convinced Rei to move.

Running for the entrance Igou-san stopped them suddenly and pointed to a storage cupboard, mentioning the need for weapons.

Nodding Takashi grabbed a baseball bat and continued followed by Hisashi who planned to defend himself with his hands and Rei with a makeshift spear.

A voice is heard over the intercom as a teacher is killed trying to warn people, mass panic starts to break out.

"Head back to the administrations building!" Takashi said as they all turned around.

Only to be blocked by a teacher, who proceeds to attack backing Rei into a wall. Takeshi tried to distract him but was ignored much to his irritation. rei stabs the teacher but he somehow survives, and Takashi is shocked.

Hisashi tries to save Rei and suddenly his arm is being bitten into by the monster.

"Do something Takashi!" Rei roars.

Regaining his bearings Takashi swung the bat into the teacher's skull, crushing it. With Hisashi now freed they decided to make their way to the roof.

Just as they arrive, they spot a black helicopter belonging to the Special Defence force flying overhead.

Rei tries to signal them but fails.

Realising the infected are coming and that the door is broken they run towards the observatory.

They encounter a group of infected, however, this time Takashi is ready and imagining the bat is a sword uses swordsmanship for the first time in seventeen years.

A quick thrust with momentum to the head of the first thing kills it and is quickly followed by the second one as Takashi swipes his bat round is a ninety-degree strike knocking its skull in.

Rei kills another one with a strike to the head and Takashi kills the last one with a kick to the chest, sending it toppling off the roof.

Making it to the observatory they blockaded themselves in and took the time to survey the school and see the extent of the chaos.

"This is like a fucking video game!" Takashi declared drinking a bottle of water he had found. Taking his phone, he attempted to call the emergency line, but nothing happens, claiming the line is too busy.

Takayama appeared out of nowhere and jumps off the roof, killing himself.

Rei starts crying and then Takashi has a sudden thought.

'Is this what Tartarus had been planning?'

The thought truly scared him, a massive outbreak that creates the living dead, if the gods had no followers they would be severely weakened.

"Indeed. My brother has come up with a truly ingenious plan."

The soft sultry voice was one Takashi only vaguely remembered from his past life.

"Nyx. You're a bitch, who kills someone right after sleeping with them!" Takashi whined, forgetting Rei and Hisashi where in the room.

Rei looked at him like he was mad and Hisashi just started convulsing.

Nyx smirked and continued,

"Most people don't get to keep their memories when they are reborn Perseus, you should be grateful!"

Takashi/Percy growled,

"Don't make it seem like you did that! I had to escape to keep them! What do you want Nyx? My name is Takashi now."

The Primordial goddess sighed before she looked him up and down.

"Not an improvement, but you have a different kind of charm now. Now Takashi is that any way to talk to your saviour! I'm here to bless you after all, in repayment for such a lovely night."

Takashi felt a little used after hearing that last part, but he didn't have any divine abilities currently and he was starting to think he might need them.

Nyx seeing him sag his shoulders in acceptance practically glided closer to him and gave him a passionate kiss.

Just as started to get into the kiss he felt an immense pain in his gut, and he doubled over in pain.

He was mirroring Hisashi as he screamed in pain, however, after a couple of minutes, Takashi relaxed.

"Rise, my love, for being such a good lay I have decided that I shall make you far more powerful than you ever were before. You will be my Champion and consort till night ceases to exist." Nyx declared to no person and Takashi stood up, before beginning to glow with a black aura.

With a swipe of his hand, Hisashi exploded into little pieces.

Takashi could only smile as he realised maybe his life wasn't so shit after all.

**HI Guys! Not sure if anyone reads this story. Regarding my other story, The Dark Lord Peverell-Slytherin, I will be updating soon. Bye.**


End file.
